Coming Home
by IR0NH4ND
Summary: A tale of squad Zeta, a Deathwatch team, where they fight brute like Orks, fiendish Chaos Marines and the hellish Tyranids.
1. Chapter 1

COMING HOME-CHAPTER ONE

The Thunderhawk Gunship darted towards the war-torn planet of Armageddon. The silver-plated machine flew silently through space as inside it, the super human men of the Adeptus Astartes waited patiently. Suddenly a voice barked over the communications.

"Zeta. Come in Zeta, this is Alpha."

"We hear you Alpha," responded Onar, former captain of the Imperial Fist's 6th. He had joined the Deathwatch nine years ago, and soon he'd be reunited with his chapter. He would soon be aboard the Phalanx and be part of Chapter Master Vladimir Pugh's Honour Guard.

"Here are your objectives," continued Alpha. "You are to infiltrate an Ork base just east of Hive Tempestora and destroy the Ork AA gun. All that is known about the gun is that it's called '_Da 'And Uf Mork'_. Its shape and size however are unknown but you must work quickly. That gun is protected by a void shield and is taking out our orbital ships at an alarming rate. You must infiltrate the base when the void shield is down to recharge. You only have one shot at this. Don't mess this up."

"When have we let you down?" No sooner did Onar speak were the comms cut.

"Typical of Alpha," cried Severian, the Novamarine was checking his ammunitions in his modified boltgun. Only the Deathwatch and high Inquisitors have access to the best war gear there is to offer.

"Aye," came a response from the other side of the chamber. The owner of the voice was Vyren, a White Scar veteran. This was his second time fighting over Armageddon against the brutish Orks. Vyren had been part of serious of hit and run attacks against large hordes of Orks. It was thrilling. Six full squads of bikes rushing towards the enemy changing direction before the Orks realised they were under attack and with sufficiently less warriors.

"I wonder if anyone knows who he is," pondered Targo - the teams heavy. The twin scythes on his right pauldron marked him as a Scythes of the Emperor. "What do you make of it Varlock?"

The Iron Hand sat at the back of the chamber and shook his head, without saying a word.

"Ok, everyone hang on. We're entering orbit now," cried the pilot. The Thunderhawk thrusters screamed as it entered orbit; the hull glowing red as it cut through the atmosphere. A little while later the Thunderhawk touched down on the dirty surface of Armageddon, the ceramite armoured warriors quickly disembarked before the Thunderhawk left them.

"The fort is two miles north west of here," Severian stated looking at his auspex.

"Good, we can get this over and done with," Onar whispered to himself. "Ok, we have 2 hours to get this done. I don't want any hold ups so suppressers on and avoid confrontations if possible."

"Let's do this," replied Targo eagerly.

Onar darted towards a rock. There was a surprisingly high number of rocks in this area of the wastelands. In fact there were plenty to hide a full Space Marine in power armour. This didn't matter, however, as the Deathwatch team were invisible thanks to the cover of darkness. It was almost midnight.

"Are you in position?" Demanded Onar over the comm link. A serious of replies proved they were ready to advance. The Astartes had managed to travel the two miles in no less than five minutes, and the void shield around the Ork base would soon deactivate. Until then they must wait. The Imperial Fist looked at the countdown clock in his helmet lens. 1:54:32, 31, 30. _Damn we're running_ _out of time_, he thought. He looked at his silenced bolt pistol. His usual weapon, a storm bolter, was attached to his utility belt as there was no use for it while they were undetected. Then suddenly the shields went down, but before they were completely gone team Zeta were sprinting towards it.

In a dry tone, Targo bellowed. "What is that smell?"

"Orks. That's the sort of smell you get with that sort of lifestyle," responded Severian.

"Nothing more revolting in the galaxy," announced Vyren and as always, Varlock remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gagrot paced down the alley at some speed. He knew that the 'umies might have been planning to attack them at any time. But he had faith in Gork and Mork, after all they had their anti-'umie weapon. The will of the Gods will make 'em pay. They'd never get past Ork defences. The bigger Ladz would make sure that they'd never get past 'em. And then he felt nothing.

Varlock looked at his kill with what was thought as satisfaction under his helmet. The Ork's brains were exploded over the floor as single bullet to the head instantly killed it. The precision shot was made from 30ft away.

"Tango down", Varlock's almost mechanical voice was heard over the comms.

"I see two more about 300 yards north east of your position," whispered Vyren.

"I see them. I can handle this." Severian suddenly cut short. "Wait I'm picking more up on my auspex. 4, 6, 9, 12, it's not a patrol. Do they know we are here?"

Onar shouted. "That won't matter in 3, 2, 1…" A large explosion erupted towards the west of the Astartes' location. A swarm of Orks ran towards the explosion to investigate it, but mostly to see if there was something to kill.

"That should make our job easier", cried the Fist. "Now come on double time." The Deathwatch team advanced towards the gun. The amount of Orks would be fewer but there would probably be some Grotz there. The squad cautiously ran through the Ork base. They halted as five huge Orks blocked there path ahead.

"Ok, Targo and Severian advance towards the Ork gun. Varlock, Vyren and I will distract these Orks. Now quickly move," whispered Onar. He glanced at his count-down clock. 1 hour left. _Damn this better work_, he thought to himself. The three remaining Deathwatch members charged from the shadows at the over-sized Orks. They let out a war cry as one of them was stabbed in the arm by Vyren's short sword and another was punched in the face by Onar's power fist. A loud cracking sound could be heard as the fist came into contact with the beast's jaw. It hung unnaturally to the side and the Ork raised its axe and attempted to chop the space marine in half. It failed. Not wasting a moment, Onar brought his fist round and hit the Ork to the ground as it landed head first on its axe. Varlock was also locked in combat with another Ork, leg its leg then stabbing it in the eye with his combat knife. However the fourth Ork swung its hammer towards his face but was instantly vaporised by Vyren's melta gun.

"That's two for me!" Vyren cried. Suddenly the final Ork grabbed Onar and threw him to the ground. The two grappled across the floor as one false move could be the end. A large booming sound filled the air as the Anti-air exploded with a fiery rage. Onar seized the moment and ripped the distracted Ork's face in half, leaving it a bloody stump.

"I guess they found the gun", joked Vyren.

"Indeed", replied Varlock. His mechanical tone echoed over the comms.

"Captain come in, this is Severian. We've completed the objective and advice that we regroup at rendezvous point." Severian stated.

"Ok, you heard the Nova, snap to it!" Onar joked. The comms were filled with an awkward silence. The team were already moving towards the objective at speed.

Onar looked towards the Ork base with an unnatural stare. He stared as the flames danced around the site. He was satisfied with the work he had done.

"Zeta, this is Alpha. Your work today was just above satisfactory – you can do better." The mysterious voice bellowed.

"We got it done didn't we", Onar replied. The comms returned to static. Onar turned towards the descending Thunderhawk. He was both glad and wary of it. Glad to get off the sandy wastes of Armageddon. Wary of what mission Alpha had in store for them. But they were Astartes and they know no fear…


End file.
